kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
091. The Butler, Switched
The Butler, Switched (その執事、変更, Sono Shitsuji, Henkō) is Chapter 91 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Deranged, Ciel Phantomhive destroys his pillow while rejecting Sebastian Michaelis, and orders him out. Sebastian leaves and restores his skin to its original state before it was marred by the curse. He recalls Sieglinde Sullivan saying that she has a lot she wants to ask him, and that she has dismissed Wolfram as someone inferior to Sebastian. To prepare Sieglinde's morning tea, Sebastian heads to the kitchen and greets the people there. He introduces himself to three village women, who help with preparing food and taking care of Sieglinde. They identify themselves as Hilde, Grete, and Anne. Sebastian, then, assigns certain tasks to Baldroy, Snake, Mey-Rin, and Finnian (Tanaka is left to do whatever he wants to do, as per usual). Sebastian specifically charges Finnian with the duty to take care of Ciel, much to the latter's shock. Sebastian adds that if Ciel refuses to eat, Finnian should make him some warm milk with honey. While he is preparing the morning tea, he notices as Wolfram glares at him out of resentment. Afterward, Sebastian wakes Sieglinde and serves her a tea she is unfamiliar with; Sieglinde is surprised with getting a wake-up tea, and orders Wolfram to take note. Hilde tries to dress Sieglinde, but she demands foreign clothes. Thus, Sebastian takes the bed cover and quickly tailors it into an appropriate outfit, much to Sieglinde's admiration. At breakfast, Sebastian instructs Sieglinde on table etiquette, pointing out her poor manners. Wolfram is offended, and Sebastian reprimands him, stating that being overly affectionate and spoiling one's master is not part of a butler's duties. He, then, comments to Sieglinde that although his forthrightness may be harsh, there is "nothing to be lost by gaining knowledge." She joyfully agrees and asks him to teach her more things. In the kitchen, Baldroy and Snake tell Mey-Rin that they disapprove of Sebastian's seemingly cold-heartedness in regard to the fact that he is currently serving under a new master instead of taking care of Ciel. Tanaka, however, is convinced that Sebastian has a plan of his own and informs the rest that a butler must not only worry about his master, but he must also ascertain that his master returns to a "perfect situation." In Sieglinde's bedroom, Sebastian is to teach Sieglinde the English language, upon her request. Consequently, he presents her with a summary of English folk remedies. While she is engrossed in the English culture, Wolfram steps outside and encounters Hilde, Grete, and Anne. Hilde asserts that the "outsiders" are a bad influence on Sieglinde, but Wolfram says that he cannot do anything to stop Sieglinde's affiliation with them. Hilde and the other girls depart in a huff. In Ciel's bedroom, Finnian attempts to feed Ciel, but the latter refuses to eat; however, he is willing to drink warm milk with honey. Finnian accidentally blows the milk into Ciel's face, and he constrains himself to gently wipe off the mess. When Ciel is not hurt, Finnian is relieved. He, then, suggests taking Ciel outside for some fresh air, but Ciel declines the offer, claiming that it is scary outside. Finnian declares that he will protect Ciel no matter the circumstance, and that he had already decided to do as such from the moment Ciel gave him the name "Finnian." Ciel cries, saying that he is not worth protecting, and seeing this, Finnian weeps as well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sieglinde Sullivan *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Wolfram Gelzer *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Snake *Baldroy *Tanaka *Hilde Dickhaut *Grete Hilbard *Anne Drewanz Navigation es:Capítulo 91 ru:Меняющийся дворецкий it:Capitolo 91 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc